rebootfandomcom-20200222-history
Mike the TV
Mike the TV is a living appliance living in Mainframe, who spends most of his time annoying other characters. He runs the local news network giving reports on any event happening in the city. Most people simply call him Mike. When Bob moved to town the two lived together in Eight-Ball Apartments in Kits Sector. Mike constantly was advertising useless products to Bob, such as the bucket-O-nothing for 99.99.99. Bob and Dot got in a big fight, and Bob spent a lot of time at his Apartment. Mike annoyed Bob so much that he threw him in the dumpster. He later appeared in a "Holomark" card with the greating, "When you care enough to project the very best, send Holomark." (The TIFF) Mike was trapped in A Dungeon Deep Game with Bob, Dot, and Enzo where he rebooted as a warrior. The other three were annoyed with Mike the entire time until he proved his worth and defeated a shadow Game Sprite. (Wizards, Warriors, and a Word From Our Sponsor) When Hexadecimal infected the system paint program and chaotically painted Mainframe, Bob took Mike to Lost Angles with him as a distraction. When they arrived they were blocked by Scuzzy who had used the paint program to grow to the size of a truck. He chased them around the island until Hex stopped him from eating Bob and Mike. She was amused at their visit but loved it when Bob said they were there to interview her as an artist. While Mike was interviewing her Bob reversed the paint program but injured Hex in the process. Bob asked Mike to stay behind and take care of Hex. In a couple weeks Hex was fine and enjoying her new pet Mike. He would show her movies like the 'Bride of Frankenome'. When he showed Hex an opera, her looking glass shattered allowing a Web Creature to infect Hex. Mike and Scuzzy quickly fled the Lair. Mike helped Bob, Dot, Enzo, Phong, Frisket, and AndrAIa to take down Nullzilla. Mike was suited up as an annoying Gnat. When Mike was reporting on the attacks in Level 31 he was attacked by the Web Creature. He was quickly found by Bob and not taken to the creature's den. Mike even made a quick appearance as Mainframe was crashing, asking if there was "room in this crowded show for a cameo from everyone's favorite television." During Daemon's first attack on Mainframe she tried to kidnap Bob to the Super Computer but Hex thought she was rude and teleported Bob back to the city and sent Mike in his place. When Mike arrived Daemon infected him. Mike was very happy to tell her everything she ever wanted to know about Bob, Mainframe, Hex, Himself, and any number of useless products. When Megabyte returned he possed as Mike to keep from being found. When Bob realized this, they arrested Mike in hopes of catching Megabyte. When they did catch what they thought was the real Megabyte, Mike sheepishly asked if he could go now. References * Mike the TV's voice is done by Michael Donovan. He also did the voices of Phong, Al, and Cecil. * While unaware of his action, Mike would accidently trigger a series of events eventually leading to system crash. Category:ReBoot characters